


Lights Out

by Cinerari



Category: Captain Harlock, コスモウォーリアー零 | Cosmo Warrior Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinerari/pseuds/Cinerari
Summary: A bad storm knocks out the power in Harlock's apartment, so the boys sit in the dark and make do with what they've got.





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, this is an old one. I wrote this when my own power went out. Mostly gen, really, but tagging Harlock/Zero because of Harlock's jokes.

“The worst part of this is that the little light doesn’t come on in the refrigerator,” Harlock called across the apartment as he pawed around the shelves.

“The w-worst part is t-the c-cold,” Daiba argued, shivering under a blanket.

“I think the worst part is that I could have bought a generator,” Tochiro sighed.

“No, the worst part is that I can’t do my online homework,” Zero grumbled.

The blue-white light of a few small flashlights and the warm yellow of candle flames dotted the living room as Harlock returned with an armful of food to drop on the coffee table. Sleet clattered against the roof, and thunder crashed every minute. A good chunk of the college town was out of power, including their entire apartment complex. Harlock plopped back into his seat on the couch with a soft grumble. Any minute now it had to come back on.

His tutor looked to the shivering kid from the next apartment over with a frown, heavily shadowed in the darkness of the room. “Come here,” Zero sighed, tugging the blanket over both of them to share, and allowing the freshman to burrow against his side for warmth.

“What about me?” Harlock smiled. “I’m freezing too.”

“Warm up on your own,” Zero snapped. “The kid’s just tiny, so he doesn’t have any body heat.”

“I’m n-not t-tiny.”

Tochiro rolled his eyes. “Oh, cut it out, and eat something.”

“I-is there alcohol?” Daiba asked hopefully.

“Not for you,” Zero scolded before Harlock could offer him a beer. They opened a bag of chips instead and set to work emptying it. Then another bag. Then a jar of pickles. “Do you not have any actual food?” Zero questioned.

“Not unless you want to go cook it over the fire,” Harlock snorted.

Tochiro busily tapped out messages on his phone, hoping they wouldn’t start another stupid fight while the power was out. “According to Emeraldas, classes are cancelled, and they’re advising to stay off the roads through the night.”

“Yay, no classes,” Daiba breathed, half asleep against Zero’s side.

“What do we do then?” Harlock frowned. “I’m bored as piss.”

“Enjoy each other’s company,” Zero muttered before quickly adding, “and I don’t mean in any of the ways you’re about to suggest, Harlock.”

His junior gave a short laugh. “You’re absolutely no fun.”

“Let’s go to sleep,” Daiba suggested softly.

“I didn’t say you could stay the night here,” Harlock said. He hadn’t even wanted to let the kid stay at all, but Daiba’s roommate was out, and he was such a scared little freshman that Harlock had to have some pity for him. Besides, Zero would have kicked his ass if he’d said no.

“Actually you said he could stay until the lights came back on,” Tochiro reminded him.

“He’s staying,” Zero decided. If he was going to be stuck there, he wanted someone else stuck with him. He knew tutoring Harlock was going to end badly.

“Fine, sleep it is then,” Harlock shrugged, leaning over to rest his cheek against Zero’s shoulder. The older man bristled but decided to tolerate it, biting his tongue as Harlock forced him to share the blanket. Tochiro tossed his phone to the coffee table and took his own share of the old comforter, leaning against Daiba.

“Goodnight,” Daiba yawned.

“Night,” Zero huffed.

“Mm-hm,” Harlock agreed.

Tochiro gave a small snore.


End file.
